


Secretly Exposed

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Little Brothers, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Finally debuting in a group together, Jongin and Taemin are excited to get to spend so much time together. When the preparation and promotions for SuperM begin, they can't seem to get a moment alone because their other members namely Taeyong, Ten, Lucas and Mark can't seem to get away from their hyungs
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: TaeKai Top Jongin Fest Fics, Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	Secretly Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt DJK56

SuperM became the reality of the dream Jongin and Taemin shared even before they debuted as members of SHINee and EXO. It has been long their dream since they were still at the dreaded and doomed cloud room during their trainee days. Sadly, Taemin debuted earlier than Jongin in SHINee while Jongin waited for 5 more years before he debuted in EXO so the couple have long forgotten their dream to debut on the same group until after almost 15 years, it was finally granted as SM Entertainment together with SM's founder and producer Lee Sooman himself, choose Jongin and Taemin to be included in a supergroup that would debut in America. They signed an exclusive tie-up contract with American label Capitol Records and would debut as SuperM while their respective groups SHINee and EXO were in hiatus due to military enlistments.

As the first members who were informed about the formation of the group, Jongin and Taemin were both sure that they'd have more time and privacy together, most especially the other member picked from EXO was Baekhyun who prefers to stay at his own room especially if he's not close to the people around him. The news that some members would be from NCT 127 and WayV reached Jongin and Taemin, and sincr they know they're far different from the younger ones, they also know that those members would definitely choose to be inside their rooms instead. They could be friends but when there's no work involved, they won't have to talk. All in all, Jongin and Taemin thought that the younger members from the massive group NCT wouldn't give a thought about them when the time comes, but they were absolutely wrong. SuperM have become a group of 7 chaotic men with extreme sense of humor and enthusiasm. Also with their leader Baekhyun's help, the members became very close to each other quickly. 

Taemin and Jongin never expected that SuperM would become a household: with Taemin as the mom, Jongin as the dad, Baekhyun as the uncle or their guardian and the NCT members become the TaeKai babies. The younger members have been so attached to their hyungs and they did their best to always stick to them, causing some plans and moments to be pushed back, especially some couple time for Jongin and Taemin since their 'babies' were all over them.

It was a fine day at their $8 million Beverly Hills villa and Jongin stretched by his bed, silently not to create noise as Baekhyun was still sleeping at the bed opposite him at the other side of the room, because they were damned when they picked their rooms. Baekhyun picked the room for two which was Jongin and Taemin's first choice, and Jongin can't do anything but share a room with his hyung that he have been living with at EXO's dorm for 8 years. Jongin shared a room with his hyung while his Taeminnie got a room for himself next door. As soon as he was awake enough to walk, Jongin went to Taemin's room and kissed his love good morning.

"Good morning Taeminnie! I love you " Jongin whispered to Taemin's ear and he was replied with a sweet smile.

"How come you're up already? You're a hibernating bear and you love to sleep, how come you woke up before I did?" Taemin asked with his eyes still closed as he's still half asleep .

"It's because I want to spend time with you. I miss you so much!!" Jongin threw himself to Taemin for a good morning hug and a good morning kiss.

"What are you saying.. you miss me? We've been together for 3 days since the press conference in Seoul, then during our flight, then our first day here in Los Angeles!"

"I know about that but you know.. we haven't done couple things and such. I miss you. I miss holding your hand, I miss hugging you, I miss kissing you and most of all, I miss sleeping with you. I miss making love with you.." Jongin grinned and Taemin just covered Jongin's face with the pillow.

"Ya I'm being serious here. I swear.. I really miss you. It's been three days since our last.."

"Oh, you've been counting? Hahaha." Taemin tickled Jongin's waist so Jongin hugged Taemin and slammed him to the bed.

"Ah, I never thought it'd be this hard for us to have our private time together. I mean, we love our members so much. They are our babies.. but can't they really give us some time to ourselves? Huhu." Jongin buried his face by Taemin's neck to have a sniff of his favorite scent as Taemin just sighed.

"Taeminnie.. we can't stay like this! I don't want to practice abstinence when we're already living together!" Jongin was like a kid who's throwing tantrums so Taemin just laughed.

"You could sneak out at night. That's the only thing we could do."

"At night only? Noooo. Jonginnie wants it anytime." Jongin pouted, earning him a quick kiss from his love.

"The kids would see us. And if they find out what we're doinh, they would get traumatized. Plus Sooman teacher told us that we have to be careful not to spill the secret with the kids. It's enough that only Baekhyun hyung knows about it in this household."

"Why is this so hard.. for 10 years of being with you, the hardest thing we have to conquer wasn't distance or time, it's the opportunity to be alone. Aish."

"My Jonginnie is frustrated. Can I get a good morning hug again?"

"Of course. I could even give you more than that." Jongin winked, stood up and lifted his shirt but Taemin was quick enough to stop him.

"Jongin.." Jongin gave a sad pout again so Taemin gave him a hug back, and a quick kiss.

"I love you, Taemin. As much as I want to enjoy the fact that I'm living with you now, I still want us to have time together. Please, let's make plans? Operation mommy and daddy alone time away from babies."

"You're so cute. Let's just lay down the bed. It's still early, I want to cuddle with you."

"Alright. Nini misses Taemimi so much!" But before Jongin even come closer to Taemin, the door swang open with a smiling Taeyong.

"Good morning hyung!! Good morning Taemin hyung!! Ooh! Jongin hyung, good morning!!" Taeyong greeted the couple with enthusiasm.

"Morning, Yongyongie! It's still so early.."

"I've made breakfast already. Bacon and eggs plus ramen. Let's eat before the noodles get swollen!" But Taeyong didn't leave and there was awkward silence between the three of them.

"It's okay Taeyong, you could eat first. We'll just go there. I'll just have to find something." Taemin said while acting like he's searching for something.

"Okay! We'll wait for you, hyungs!"

"Is everybody awake already?" Jongin asked.

"Yes hyung."

"Oh okay. Yes, Jongin and I would just follow in a few minutes."

"Alright hyung!" When the door closed, Jongin locked it and kissed Taemin deeply.

"My gosh Taemin!! I really miss you." Jongin said in between their kisses.

"A few kisses then we would have to go out and eat with them, okay?"

"But Taemin.."

"Jongin, they're waiting for us. As much as I want to, we have to be considerate of them. Let's just make plans on how we could have alone time together. I promise, we would find a way." Taemin winked at Jongin and planted a sweet kiss before they went out of the room holding each other's hand.

Jongin made coffee for Taemin even if he hated coffee. Jongin even said that it tastes like poison but since his Taeminnie loves it, he decided to drink some too - if and only if there is sugar and milk in it. Jongin was proud of his masterpiece as he made the usual Americano transformed into a sweet latte.

"Taeminnie, your coffee is already by the table." Jongin sat beside Taemin at the sofa, where the other members also stayed at.

"Thanks, Nini. I love you." Taemin whispered.

"I love you too. Can I get a kiss?" Jongin asked while leaning over Taemin, only to get pinched on his waist.

"Aouch!"

"Oh? Hyung? What happened??"

"Ah haha it's nothing. I think it's static electricity from our skin. Don't mind him." Taemin said as he smiled like nothing happened.

"Ey. Ah hyung!! Jongin hyung, let's play pool at the second floor! You love to play pool, right?" Mark suggested since they don't have schedules for the day and they have free time.

"Uhm yeah! Hah, you want to challenge me? I can beat anyone, even Taemin."

"Haha says the player who cheated on me by moving the balls back in 2014. Aigoo. Kids, you have to keep an eye on the balls!"

"Taemin hyung, you won't be coming with us?" Ten asked, a bit confused.

"But you like to play pool too.. right?" Lucas said while stretching Baekhyun's arms.

"I will join you later. Pool is meant to be played by 2 players at a time."

"I want to play against Taemin hyung!" Taeyong raised his hand excitedly.

"Okay, challenge accepted. After Jongin and Mark' game, we will play pool. Anyone who wants to go against someone?"

"I want to play with Taemin hyung too!" Ten said as he smiled and grabbed Taeyong's hand to have a ceremony - because they would be playing pool against their idol Taemin.

"I want to play against Lucas!! Jongin take care of Mark, I will take care of Xuxi." Baekhyun said as he stretched his limbs jokingly and made Lucas laugh.

"And I would take care of these two?"

"Yes!" Taeyong and Ten were so happy, they hugged Taemin at the same time, while Taemin couldn't do anything but grin.

Jongin won the pool match with Mark and he was on his way to fetch Taemin from his room when he was surprised because Taeyong was inside Taemin's room and they were eating snacks.

"Oh? The game's over? Who won?" Taemin said as he munched on some snacks.

"Who else? Of course it's Jonginnie. Hehehe. I was surprised that Taeyong is here. What's up?"

"I was just asking for some advice from Taemin hyung. Hehe."

"Advice? Ah for your group? I see. Indeed, you have 22 other babies while three of them are upstairs."

"Yeah hyung but not really advice for being a leader. Something that I need to strengthen my mind. Taemin hyung have been in the industry since 2008 and I really admire him so I want to know how he coped up with all the stress and everything that went on his way for the past 10 years of being an idol."

"Ahhh. Yes Taemin is the perfect person to ask about that. Even I ask him for advices too. Our Taeminnie is very reliable and very strong. I love that person so much."

"I love Taeminnie hyung too!! Ah, I'm very lucky to finally have hyungs that could take care of me." Taeyong hugged Taemin's waist so Taemin was surprised, especially when Jongin looked a bit suspicious and envious.

"Our Taeyongie must be going through a lot. For a leader of a 3 year old group, you have been through so much. Don't worry, Taeminnie hyung and Jonginnie hyung would always be here for you." Taemin just hugged his little brother back, and Jongin felt like he's the third wheel.

Taeyong and Taemin played pool, and after Taemin won, he went against Ten. When Ten lost, Mark mocked him as if he himself won with his match with Jongin. Lucas just giggled as he got his arm against his Jongin hyung's shoulders.

"Ah, I'm bored. Ya, let's swim together!" Baekhyun suggested, and the SuperM NCT line got so excited, they went to their rooms to get ready to swim. Jongin and Taemin was left with Baekhyun and looked at each other as they tried to think of a plan.

"The two of you, good job! Thanks for not making the kids see your gayness. I understand, you would really want to have your time together but they're all over you so being apart is inevitable."

"Ah, if only they could give us privacy." Jongin let out a deep sigh, frustrated because he can't even have an alone time with his Taeminnie.

"No no no, they won't give that to you. They want to stick with both of you. Mark and Lucas are like Jongin's shadows while Taeyong and Ten seems to be Taemin's tail. They follow you around simply because they love and adore you two. That also means no couple time."

"Hyung, please help us.." Taemin said as he also want to have alone time with no disturbance.His introvert self was still there even if he became so close with their babies.

"I'll think about it. Because frankly, I received an order from Sooman teacher himself to keep an eye on the two of you. You can't let the guys know. You're friends with them and you love them but it's better if only a few people know about your relationship."

"Baekhyun hyung, please help me. I want to be with Taeminnie.."

"If you want to be together, join us and let's swim together. Skinship and closeness would naturally come out when you're submerged in water."

Indeed, The SuperM NCT line got on their board shorts and jumped onto the pool. Baekhyun joined them when Lucas dragged him onto the water while Taemin and Jongin were still in shirts.

"Ya the two of you, join us!" Baekhyun said before he got splashed with water.

"I'll just prepare some food for us first. Who wants sausages??"

"Meeeee!!!" Everyone in the pool raised their hands so Taemin and Jongin just laughed.

"Good thing we have enough packs of sausages for 7 big eaters." Taemin and Jongin helped each other in grilling the sausages.

"Ah, it would've been better if I am holding a different sausage now." Taemin said with a flat tone that made Jongin choke on the water he was drinking.

"Ya Taeminnie!"

"Well it's true. Sadly, I have to practice abstinence even if I don't like it. I would just have to settle with these sausages. We got Hungarian, Frankfurters, Bratwurst, Schüblig, Kielbasa and Andouille. But I crave for this certain sausage that I can't have. Aish."

"Ya stop it."

"Why? Why should I?"

"You're making that sausage wake up."

"Oh. Hehe sorry."

"This fucking tease. Aish I have to control myself or I.. would lose control."

"Sorry, Jonginnje. I'm just really frustrated and needy."

"I know and just so you know, you're not the only one frustrated and needy. So.. shall we plan for later?"

"What would you do?"

"The guys are having fun swimming.. they'd be hungry afterwards then they would eventually want to sleep earlier. What do you think?"

"That would be good. But where would we stay? In my room?"

"We could use your room! We could just lock the door and the sliding door to the pool. I guess it'd be better."

"But what if we got too noisy?"

"We just have to hold our noise down then. And I personally think it's better since it'd be only a room away from the room I stay at. I could run back towards the room if I have to."

"Oh. Okay. Let's stay at my room then."

"But I'm also thinking about the jacuzzi.. do you want to have a dip tonight? Especially we didn't join them swim at the pool."

"Let's see. We have to make sure they're asleep first before we execute the plan."

The sausages have been grilled perfectly and their brothers also went by the gutter of the pool to eat the sausages they cooked for them.

"Uwah. Indeed, grilled sausages after swimming is the best! Wow." Baekhyun commented as he looked at Jongin and Taemin suspiciously.

"Ah I suddenly become sleepy. It's nice eating those sausages. One of the best that I've eaten so far since we arrived here."

"Truly." Mark added as he chomped on another sausage and a slice of bread.

As expected, the guys sprawled over the sofas looking tired and on the verge of falling asleep when they watched a movie.

"Guys, I guess it's better if you go to bed so you could sleep comfortably."

"Taemin is right. Babies, kids, bros, guys.. Taeyong ah, Xuxi. You can go to your room.. Chittaphon and Minhyung, go upstairs and rest. Taemin ah, it's better to get some sleep because we'll have to get ready for our practice tomorrow evening. Jongin ah, let's go. Good night, everybody!"

"Good night!!" Jongin and Taemin set an example and wenr to their respective rooms first while Taeyong and Lucas slowly walked towards their rooms. Ten and Mark also went up to their room at the second floor as Baekhyun turned off the lights.

"Baekhyun hyung, I'll just go outside to smoke." Jongin said as he went out of the bathroom after having a shower.

"Kim Jongin, I've known you for more than 8 years so I know where you'll go and what you'd do. Since the kids were all exhausted and sleepy, do whatever you want. Just don't get too loud since I would also be sleeping."

"Thanks hyung! I love you so much!" Jongin winked before he left the room.

Jongin didn't waste time and went to Taemin's room after washing up and brushing his teeth. Indeed, Taemin also got ready and he was welcomed by Taemin that's only wearing a robe.

"Hello. Lock the door.." Jongin instantly attacked Taemin's lips as they turned the lights off, with only the moonlight passing through the thin curtains of the sliding door by the swimming pool.

"Fucking fuck, I've waited so long for this!" Jongin unbuttoned his silk blue sleepwear as Taemin kissed his neck.

"I miss you. Really."

"Me too! And I will make you feel how much I miss you tonight. I don't know when we could do this again but I hope I won't have to wait for so long. I love you." Jongin took his blue silk pants off and Taemin helped him.

"Oh.. you didn't have your undies on? Wow."

"What for? I wouldn't need it anyway. Right, love?" Jongin asked but immediately kissed Taemin back, not giving him a second to answer.

"Right." Taemin just said in between their kisses. Jongin untied Taemin's robe and both of them were naked. Jongin laid Taemin down by the edge of the bed and took the bottle of lube at the bedside table.

"Spread your legs, love." Jongin commanded and Taemin immediately followed. Jongin caressed Taemin's pelvic bone before he sucked the sensitive skin and left love marks at the area. Jongin also purposely got his face brush over Taemin's twitching cock and teased it as he let his tongue out. The more Taemin's cock twitched, the more it got contact with Jongin's tongue.

"Jonginnie, faster.."

"I'm on my way.." Jongin got his fingers lubed and pushed one inside Taemin's ass, slowly going deeper as Taemin inhaled and exhaled. As Jongin worked on Taemin's ass, his lips and teeth worked his way to Taemin's thighs as he sucked and added a lot of marks on the sensitive skin that would definitely leave purple bruises. But he didn't care because Jongin knows he's the only one who could see it.

"Taeminnie.. you look wonderful. Your pelvic area and your thighs are well marked."

"Love, more.. please."

"Okay." Jongin added another finger as he licked Taemin's rim. Taemin cried out a bit and blocked his scream with a pillow. He bit the pillow so if ever he would scream, it wouldn't be too loud.

"Seems like you're ready. I'll be going in okay? I love you."

"I love you too." Taemin kissed Jongin as Jongin slowly pushed his hard cock.

"I've missed this so much! It's been 3 or 4 days since the last!"

"Jongin.. I'll sit."

"Eh?"

"I'll sit while you fuck me. It's okay. I'll be okay. Just think that it would be something new for us."

"Oh okay." Taemin sat up and tried to bounce on Jongin's cock, but the mattress bounced and squeaked loudly so Jongin stopped him.

"Love, we would be heard if we continue it like this. Let's do that next time." Jongin carried Taemin to the left part of the bed and laid down beside Taemin.

"You're done? But Jonginnie, we haven't cum yet!"

"Relax relax baby. I'll be the bigger spoon and I will take you from the back like how you love it." Jongin turned Taemin to the opposite side and caressed his waist, the curve of his thighs and his round butt. He got his cock by Taemin's entrance again and thrusted in and out, a bit rough from their usual pace.

"Jonginnie.. ohhh."

"You like it?"

"Um." Jongin reached forward to take Taemin's cock in his hands and slowly pumped it as he thrusted.

"So this is how it feels like.. to live together and stay in one bedroom. It's so nice. I will work very hard so we could build a house like this." Jongin whispered as he continued to penetrate Taemin deeper.

"Any place would do, I'll be okay as long as I am with you." Taemin said in between moans.

"Baby cheese is on again."

"It's sexy cheese. Hahah. I really love it when you take me from the back." Taemin said in a sexy voice so Jongin pulled Taemin's butt closer and thrusted deeper. Jongin felt the precum from Taemin's cock so he pumped it gently.

"Taeminnie.."

"Um?"

"You told me a while ago that you like sausages but you want to eat a different one. What sausage was that?"

"I love the Kai sausage. The Kai sausage that's going in and out of my ass right now."

"Do you want to eat it? So bad?"

"Yes I am very hungry for your cock. I love it so much."

"Okay. Maybe later. We just have to finish this. Woah I really miss you. And I don't know.. it feels different now that we've been doing this at a different country, at a different city, at a different house, at a different room and at a different bed."

"Jongin! We can't stain the bed or they will know!!"

"Oh my gosh! Let's just continue at the bathroom." Jongin pulled out and took Taemin to the glass-walled bathroom. Good thing there's a sauna seat large enough for Taemin to lay down but Jongin made him go on all fours instead. He thrusted crazily again while pumping Taemin's cock until both of them came - Taemin came onto Jongin's hands while Jongin came inside Taemin's ass. Jongin haven't pulled out yet as Taemin sank back to his slowly softening cock. When Taemin stood up, Jongin's cum leaked out of his hole and some of it dripped on the inside of his thighs, by the love marks Jongin created a while ago.

"Love I'm.. sleepy." Taemin confessed as he cleaned his thighs up.

"Oh alright. Actually, I'm quite sleepy too. You could just eat my sausage for breakfast."

"I'd love that. Haha. Let's go." They stepped out of the bathroom and hugged as they slept.

The morning came quick and Taemin moved because his arms got frozen. Jongin was still deeply asleep even if it's already 8am so Taemin went on his way to take his breakfast sausage first.

Jongin still doesn't have his pants on so Taemin carefully settled by the side of Jongin's legs and leaned over, so his face was directly by Jongin's cock. Taemin began to kiss and lick the sides of the shaft and made Jongin's morning wood harder before he engulfed the head, then took it deeper until he gave Jongin a deep throat. Taemin mentally thanked Jongin's morning wood because he didn't need to pump his love and he proceed to eat the sausage he craves the most in no time.

"Taeminnie.."

"Um? Yes love?" Taemin asked in between sucking Jongin's sausage.

"So good.." Jongin moved his hips and mildly fucked Taemin's mouth.

"Of course. I love you. Good morning, my love." Taemin crawled towards Jongin's face and sat by his pelvis, with his ass just a centimeter away from Jongin's morning wood.

Jongin's hands touched Taemin's ass and slowly inserted his hard rock cock inside his love for a morning sex.

"This is so good. Having sex at night, sleeping together, waking up to a beautiful view then having a good morning sex to start the day right. I wish we could be like this forever."

"I love you so much, Jongin."

"I love you too, Taemin." Jongin rolled to his side until Taemin is underneath him. Jongin thrusted madly and came inside Taemin and carefully pulled his cock out as he wiped the leaking cum.

"Oh my gosh.. hyung?" Jongin and Taemin froze when they heard a voice. When they looked by the door, it was open and Taeyong was there, covering Mark's eyes.

"Ya don't look!" Taemin and Jongin quickly covered themselves with the duvet as Taeyong slowly guided Mark towards the other room where Baekhyun was.

"So can you explain what happened?" Baekhyun asked the still half-asleep Taemin and half-naked Jongin, while the fully-awakened Taeyong and Mark were silent and stayed beside Lucas and Ten who were still confused.

"I.. I told Jongin to sleep beside me. I can't sleep and just like old times, I want him to sleep beside me."

"Yeah I went to Taemin's room to sleep beside him because he miss his hyungs, especially they're all currently enlisted in the military. We talked through the night and eventually fell asleep hugging just like how we usually do as best friends."

"Okay. Taeyong? Mark? Anything else you want to say?"

"Taemin hyung.. Jongin hyung.. it's okay. We know the truth." Taeyong stated, a bit embarrassed.

"What truth?"

"Actually, Sooman teacher told us to keep an eye on the two of you.. so you won't have to always be together. They think that the two of you living together would be okay, but you wouldn't keep yourselves off each other if we won't do anything to keep you away." Taeyong felt a bit sorry since they hid it from his hyungs.

"In other words, we were told to make you behave like best friends only. We know that you've been in a relationship for so many years now, and we're very amazed on how you lasted that long but since both of you would be together in a group, all of us also got worried. What if you'd be found out? What if your relationship would get revealed? It would be a very big problem if that happens so we were told to be with the two of you and people would divert their attention to another 'pairing'." Mark spoke up and calmly said his thoughts.

"I mean, Taemin hyung and I would be 2Tae or Lee Tae Brothers. Mark and Jongin hyung would be MarKai then if it's Lucas, it would be LucKai. If it's Ten and Taemin hyung, it would be TaemTen. If it's Jongin hyung and me, it'd be Kaiyong. There could also TaeMark and TaeCas. We were told to also stand in between the two of you as much as possible since the two of you were joined by the hip and people won't jump into conclusions." Taeyong explained even if he felt sorry for getting in between the couple.

"Actually yes. We all know the scandals that you've been through before and I know it wasn't easy to be forgotten. There were fans who still pull up those scandals again because truthfully, your chemistry is still seen in SuperM even if you're not beside each other. That's your impact and that's very natural so we try our best to keep it discreet as much as possible." Ten agreed while Lucas nodded.

"So you know about us.. woah. All this time, we tried to hide everything yet you were already told about it. We didn't know!!!! Aish." Jongin joked as he leaned his head by Taemin's shoulder.

"Sorry hyungs. Sorry if we didn't let you have couple time for yourselves and continued to steal you away from each other." Lucas cutely apologized, taking his blueberry brother Jongin's hand for mercy.

"It's okay. I understand. Thank you too, because of that, I get to miss Jongin." Taemin took it positively and assured everyone that it's fine.

"I'm not thankful though, because I've tried to hide everything only to find out that it's like this. This is so unfair!! Taemi, they are hurting Jonginnie." Jongin pouted and the guys just laughed.

"Aigoo I'm so sorry. My baby is throwing tantrums again."

"Jongin hyung is so cute and so soft whenever you're around, Taemin hyung. Woah. We've never seen him like that before."

"Ya are you saying that I'm fake?" Jongin acted like he was sensitive but it only made his members laugh.

"That's not what I mean, hyung. I'm just saying that you're extra soft whenever you're with Taemin hyung." Lucas gave out a peace sign and smiled.

"It's because I love him. Hehe. And I am his Nini bear. His Nini bear that would need a lot of hugs from Taemi." Jongin spread his arms and waited for Taemin to hug him but Lucas hugged him instead.

"Hugs from Xuxi bear."

"Oh wow thank you so much!! Aigoo." Everyone just laughed at how playful Jongin became.

"Let's have some settlement here then. Clingy time would still have to be controlled. Please please please, a lot of people are single here so please be considerate. As much as possible, only kiss if we won't be able to see it. Hugs are okay.. feeding each other is okay and leaning on each other's body is okay but you have to balance it out. If you do it to each other, you also have to do that to the other members."

"But I should only kiss Taeminnie! I won't kiss anyone else!!" Jongin went soft and pouty again so Taemin held him onto place so he would behave.

"That's why I told you to minimize your kisses when we're around. Aigoo. If you grab Taemin's waist, you have to grab someone's waist too. And then during bedtime.. if you want to sleep beside Taemin or if Taemin wants to sleep beside Jongin, it's fine but please be considerate to all the single people who are in abstinence or I will tell Sooman teacher about this. I was told to keep the sexual activities to minimum. Plus we have babies who are only 21 years old. I am their guardian and even if I know they're not super innocent, I don't want them to see another live show again, okay?"

"Yes hyung." The couple couldn't do anything but just bow out of guilt.

"Again.. please take in mind.. there are people who are single. Please be considerate and not make this house a love house. You have enough babies.. Taeyong, Ten, Lucas and Mark.. you should also attend to them especially whenever we're doing schedules. And please don't ever mention anything about this or we'll get screwed."

"Okay hyung."

"Alright. Since it's Jongin and Taemin's thing, order food for lunch in payment for the shock you gave to the kids."

"Aigoo this hyung. You're rich enough to buy us food!" Jongin tried to argue with his hyung while the younger members just laughed.

"You're rich too!" Baekhyun counterattacked.

"It's okay hyung. I'll pay for our lunch since I gave you too much shock." Taemin stepped up and got his phone to place their orders for lunch.

"A man of dignity and words. Woah." NCT line applauded while Taemin bowed.

"Taemin hyung is very cool."

"I'll buy our drinks and desserts then. What would you like to have?" Jongin doesn't want to lose over Taemin for being cool so he also asked their babies.

"Java Chip for Xuxi.."

"Mocha frap for Mork!"

"Iced Americano for Baekhyun and Ten yo."

"Strawberries and cream for Yongyongie."

"Taeminnie?"

"Milk."

"Why milk? You'll get sleepy if you drink milk."

"Iced latte then. Just like yours."

"Woah. Okay okay. I'll get those for everyone."

Their buckets of chicken from KFC and the drinks from Starbucks arrived with only a short waiting time. After a few hours, Jongin also got a cake delivered and gave it to Taemin.

"Here, love. For you. I love you! And it's a gift to share with everybody for also looking out for us."

"This is unexpected.. thank you but you don't have to-"

"Woaaaaaaaahhhh!!! It's so pretty!!" The younger members screamed in awe as they saw a cake with strawberries and roses and 'I Love You' written at the center.

"Ah. What did I just said? I told you to tone down your sweetness right? A lot of people are single here.. and we.. oh my gosh you're so sweet!" Baekhyun gave up and melted as he saw the cake because it didn't only include strawberries and roses, there was also a ring for Taemin.

"What is this?" Taemin asked as if he doesn't know what a ring is.

"Idiot. It's a ring. This is not engagement ring yet though. It's a couple ring, just like this." Jongin showed his Gucci ring that was the same as the ring he gave to Taemin. Taemin took it out of the strawberry and rose decors so their NCT babies and Baekhyun went closer to have a better look.

"Oh my gosh, there's 'Jongin' engraved inside!!! Oh wow!!" Mark hugged his Jongin hyung for a job well done as if Jongin just popped a wedding proposal while Taeyong hugged his Taemin hyung from the back and Ten joined them. Baekhyun was also touched so he just hugged Lucas.

"Okay, today is an exception if and only if you'd give us a bite." Baekhyun got a few strawberries to eat and share to Lucas.

"Yeah yeah I'll surely do. Let's cut the cake so we could enjoy it all." Taemin brought the cake to the dining table and left Jongin by the living room a bit disappointed since Taemin have been distracted with the cake he bought.

But Taemin went back to him and hugged him so tight, with the ring already worn on his ring finger. He hugged Jongin's nape and kissed his love sweetly. Jongin smiled on the kiss until they heard people clearing their throats while eating the cake.

"Oho oho. How come this cake is so dry?? I'm coughing oho oho." Baekhyun loudly commented but it wasn't strong enough to break the couple's kiss.

"Isn't this cake too sweet? I mean.. it doesn't have too much sugar but it's super sweet." Ten teased as he also gave Taeyong a bite.

"I could also smell the fragrance of the rose even if I have clogged nose. Wow." Mark just ate the slice of cake by himself while commenting loud enough for his hyungs to hear.

"You're so sweet to give that all of a sudden. Thank you for this too. Everything was so unexpected, how come you became a man of surprises??" Taemin smiled at Jongin sincerely, as he leaned his head by Jongin's chin.

"I just thought that I haven't really shown you my sweet side. And since the guys know about us already, I could be very open about my love for you starting today. Love, I've waited so long for this and it finally happened. The two of us debuted in a group, the two of us got more than enough reasons to be together, the two of us living together and sleeping together without getting worried that we'll have to go to our own places in the morning. There's no more sneaking out, secret dates or late night strolls at the Han river. It really is surreal but I'm very happy to be with you. I love you."

"I love you too. I promise, my room would be open for you and would be double locked when you come in."

"And I would tell the guys to knock first before opening the doors. I love you!" And as they seal another kiss, NCT line and leader Baekhyun just looked at them in awe.

"Now I know why they named us SuperM." Baekhyun sighed as he looked at the lovers in love.

"Why?"

"Because of them. This is a super group and a super family with super married couple TaeKai and us, their babies." Everyone agreed and chuckled as they fed each other more cake since the couple was busy kissing.


End file.
